


When I need motivation, my one solution

by revengeofthefans



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheerleader Harry, Fluff, Football Player Louis, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengeofthefans/pseuds/revengeofthefans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fluffy one shot where Harry is a cheerleader who cheers on his soccer playing boyfriend, Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I need motivation, my one solution

Harry Pov

I put on my white tank top and shimmy my way into my tight, black cheer pants. The tight fabric clinging and accentuating all my curves. Tonight is the championship game and if I don’t hurry I’m gonna be late. I rush out the door and run to my car.

As I’m driving to school I can’t help but think of Louis Tomlinson. The best player on our soccer team. Though I might be a little bias seeing how he is my boyfriend. Whenever I say that people just assume it is because I have a crush on him. When Louis and I started dating we agreed to keep it a secret. He was too scared to come out and I would do anything to make him happy.

Before I know it, I’m at school. I twist my body around to reach behind my seat and grab my cheer bag. With a quick glance at my watch I hipcheck my door closed and jog to where the cheerleaders are warming up. I place my bag beside the fence and stretching my hamstrings. The game is about to start so I take a quick sip of water and move to stand in formation.

The game starts and Louis immediately gets the ball and starts running to the others team goal. The other team surrounds him and he flawlessly passes the ball to another member of the team so they can score. The crowd goes wild as do the cheerleaders. I go behind two girls and help them lift the third into the air. I catch her and place her down on the ground.

With only a few seconds left on the clock, the crowd is growing antsy seeing as we are tied. These last few seconds will decide everything. The referee puts the whistle to his lips and blows. The clock counts down and the crowd holds its breath. The ball gets passed to Louis and he runs with it. He kicks the ball and it flies straight into the net right as the buzzer sounds. The screams of the crowd is deafening. The team rushes to Louis and holds him on their shoulders. 

I scream and yell with the rest of the crowd as they hold him up. They're presenting him kinda like Simba in the lion king. He jumps down from their shoulders and he starts running toward the area the cheerleaders are at. In a moment of bravery he picks me up and spins me around. As soon as my feet are on the ground, he presses his lips to mine and I eagerly respond. All my senses seem to stop working. All I know is Louis Louis Louis. Every time I kiss him it seems to send a tingle down my spine. This time so different but not different at all. This time I can tell everyone I kissed Louis Tomlinson. I can finally get rid of this secret. 

We break away with a gasp and looks that promise more to come. It seems as the crowd gets louder. This time though all the screams are directed at us. 

The team, the cheerleaders, and it seems the whole crowd yells, “FINALLY,” in perfect unison. I grab Louis’ hand and pull him away. Together hand in hand we run toward my car. 

“I’m so proud of you,” I whisper into his ear making him shiver slightly.   
“I’m up for anything as long as you’re there,” he whispers back to me.

“Forever and always.”


End file.
